


Teaching him

by Sams_Moosette



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adorable Castiel, F/M, Spaghetti
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 05:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4907938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sams_Moosette/pseuds/Sams_Moosette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A request for the Supernatural Amino App ^-^</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teaching him

You were at the bunker with Castiel,the two of you were in the process of folding his clothes. Castiel had lost his grace and since he was now human you were teaching him basic things a human should know.

"F/N I don't understand why can't I just throw them in the drawer?" The ex angel asked gesturing to his socks,underwear  dress shirts and T-shirts.

You shook your head, just as you were about to answer Your cell phone rang.  
You stepped outside the room and Glanced at the screen seeing it was  Dean, you quickly unlocked the screen before putting it up by your ear.

"Hey Dean what's up?" You asked hoping nothing was wrong 

"Not much…F/N how's it going with Cas?" The hunter asked Castiel was Dean's best friend and the reason why he wasn't being g tortured or torchering souls  in Hell when Castiel had lost his Grace Dean was the first one to notice how depressed the angel was,he barely talked and would usually stay cooped up in his room.

"He's getting better Dean were actually starting up a conversation. I was teaching him how to fold his clothes when you called."

Dean chukeled"I knew you could get him to open up,Sammy And I are gonna stop at  a diner……"

You didnt catch the rest of what Dean had said after Diner,you were getting tired of eating at them and you wanted to treat the boys to a decent homecooked meal."

"Dean…please dont, just come home ok...I can make you guys something to eat."

"Are you sure F/N?"he asked 

"Yes I'm sure now come home…when I see you I don't even want to grease on your jacket." With that you hung up and put your phone  back in your pocket and walked into Castiel's room.

"Come on Cas let's go make dinner!" You said taking the ex-angels hand into yours,you blushed at the contact, you had always had a crush on Castiel but were too afraid to tell him,angels didnt understand romance (except for cupids) and you were unsure of how he would react,but since he was human now maybe he would catch on what love was.

"What are we going to prepare for dinner F\N?" He asked as you walked towards the kitchen  he sounded like a curious child with a very detailed vocabulary.

You smiled at the way he said your name "Well…I figured tonight I'm going to teach you how to make spaghetti."

"I've heard of it…italian right?"

"Yeah,it's really good, especially with garlic bread and a salad on the side."

"As an angel food would only taste like molecules to me… now that I'm human I  can finally taste food the way it should taste." He smiled  so brightly when he said this his eyes seemed to sparkle.

"I hope you like it just as much as Sam and Dean will." You said pulling a large pot out of one of the cupboards.

*time skip*

Nothing went how you or Castiel had planned, the spaghetti noodles were still raw, the bread half baked and the salad didnt even look like a salad.

Put of the two of you Castiel seemed to be the most upset,he was curled up in a corner.

"I'll never learn how to do anything human F/N…im a failure."

"Oh Cas no your not,remember I'm the one who was trying to teach you how to cook spaghetti when I didnt even have a cookbook on hand…tell you what the meat is still good and we can make garlic bread out of toast and then I'll give you some money and i can go pick up a salad…how dose that sound?"

Castiel slowly looked at you,a small smile formed on his face.he then  gently took a hold of your hand.

"Thank you, you are very kind…i suppose thats why I have feelings for you."

A dark pink blush covered your face."what kind of feelings Cas?" You asked as the ex-angel  reached up and touched your cheek.

"Feelings of admiration,a fluttering feeling in the pit of my stomach whenever your around,how your laugh sounds sweeter than church bells....those are the kinds of feelings I have towards you,F/N."

You held him close to you not wanting to let this angel of a man go.

"I've always loved you cas  I get those same feelings about you… it was just…hard to tell you when you were an angel…you were different and I didnt think you would accept how I felt about you."

Castiel  smiled and placed a sweet kiss on the tip of your nose.

" My sweet F\N, let's go fix dinner. He said as the two of you got up off the floor and headed to the kitchen.

* Another time skip *

When sam and Dean got back the smell of  hot pasta and Garlic bread greeted their noses,they figured you would just make them burgers on the grill not treat them to a meal that probably would have cost $9 to$19 dollars at a restarunt .

Dean swirled his spaghetti around on his  fork before sliding it Into his mouth, he had to admit it  was way better than some greased up diner burger.

He took a quick glance at Cas and then at F/N both of them had the biggest smiles on their faces.

Like he had told her before, Dean always knew  F/N could get the Angel to open up.


End file.
